Spares, Strikes and Seduction
by Dragon n Desidera
Summary: (Seto x Yami)Seto has once again challenged Yami but this time the spirit decides not to play fair. (One Shot)


Title: Spares, Strikes and Seduction  
Author: Dragon n Desidera  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Seto X Yami  
Warnings: language, sexual content (lemon), and yaoi. Don't like then press the back button without reading on.  
Disclaimer: Yugioh, the computer game Pharaoh or Toxic by Britney Spears do not belong to us.  
Summary: Seto has once again challenged Yami but this time the spirit decides not to play fair.

Dragon: This came from a completely random mental picture that popped in my head while talking to Desidera about our Trilogy. I think it ran somewhere along the lines of bowling balls, three holes, three fingers and a bottle of lotion. So please excuse our bad hentai thoughts!

Desidera: Not much more to say about this. I love Dragon's plot bunnies. I like the fact that I now know lots about the rules of Bowling. We both had lots of fun doing it, and it got really long, and I'm very curious to see what you all think about it.

Dragon: Oh! And a big thanks to **Pysche** for previewing this for us! And if you haven't read her amazing stories yet (and it's a crime if you haven't) we suggest you do!

* * *

Yami sat idly at the old worn out desk in Yugi's bedroom, glaring at the computer screen. His aibou had recently taught him how to work the foreboding contraption and had given him a screen name so he could talk online to their friends. That was all well and good until his rival had learned of it and constantly contacted him whenever he was on to challenge him to some odd game in order to beat the King of Games.

It seemed that Kaiba would never give up in his conquest to best the spirit in whatever the CEO deemed was a worthy contest. But lately they were getting rather strange.

Two weeks ago, Kaiba had challenged him to see who could hold their breath underwater the longest. Obviously, Seto had forgotten that Yami was once a Pharaoh of Egypt and therefore grew up on the Nile's banks and frequently swam in its life giving waters. Never mind the fact that he was a spirit and really couldn't die; holding his breath longer than a mortal human was a simple task.

Last week he was sent a challenge to see who was better at getting past security systems. Seto had set up a scenario at Kaiba Corp. where they had only five minutes to get past the optic security panel making it open the steel doors to their 'prize.'

Now Yami had to give Seto credit, the other was one of the best when it came to hacking and technology so it would seem that he would be the one to win that round. But again Seto must have forgotten that his opponent was a spirit and one laced with shadow powers. So when Kaiba began by setting up his famous laptop and began the process of finding a way to bypass the codes that were set in place, Yami just held a hand out and blasted the panel away causing the doors to open with a 'whoosh' immediately.

Kaiba could do nothing but scowl at him when Yami had said, "You never said _I_ had to use modern means."

But even though the challenges were getting annoying, Yami couldn't help but notice the funny little feeling he got every time he had to face the blue-eyed teen. But whatever that feeling was, he dismissed it as lust. Who wouldn't lust after the tall, rich, handsome, powerful teenage CEO? If all the fangirls that followed him on a daily basis were any indication, then Yami had to believe the whole world swooned for the aloof businessman.

But Yami didn't and wouldn't 'swoon', that was beyond him, but he could still fantasize right?

Right.

So now, when he was playing a great round of Pharaoh on the computer and that pain in the ass 'buzz' shook his screen, he couldn't help but feel a mixture of longing and annoyance hit him. In order to get past it he fixed his famous glare on the screen, not caring if the other could see it or not.

DarkGameMaster: What is it now Kaiba

HerrderDrachen: You should be honored to talk to me

Yami rolled his eyes at the CEO's choice of screen names. For some reason the blue-eyed teen thought he needed to out shine everyone by using a foreign language. Just like the arrogant son of a bi….

DarkGameMaster: Don't flatter yourself. Just name the time and place

HerrderDrachen: Domino bowling alley, this Friday at midnight. Don't be late!

Yami growled and flipped him off, again not caring of the other could see him or not.

DarkGameMaster: Don't worry I'll be there just be prepared to lose

HerrderDrachen: and no magic this time!

Scowling, Yami signed out of the messager system and leaned back into his chair. So he would have another challenge at the end of the week. Just another feeble attempt for Seto to _try_ to get the best of him. Well, Kaiba might have said he couldn't use magic but he never said Yami had to play fair.

So there was just one thing left to do….

((Aibou?))

(Yes, Yami?)

((What is bowling?))

* * *

Yami walked into the seemly deserted building, with a book bag thrown over his shoulder and his bowling ball case in his left hand. He scanned the area looking for Kaiba's tall form. He smirked when he realized that the bowling alley was empty and probably Seto's doing. The CEO never did like anyone to see their little battles. Which was fine for him, he would need privacy in order to put his plan in motion.

His black boots clicked on the wooden floor as he walked further into the massive room. There sitting at the computer of one of the middle lanes, was Seto Kaiba imputing their names.

Walking towards the other, he placed the book bag down on the floor in front of one of the plastic orange chairs, "Hello Kaiba."

Seto grunted his reply, as usual.

Crimson eyes raked over the lithe form that was ignoring him. He couldn't help but admire how the black leather pants clung to those long slender legs. The midnight blue button up silk shirt fit perfectly against his broad, well-defined chest. Chestnut colored locks hung slightly over his strikingly beautiful sapphire colored eyes. A slight lick of his lips was all the spirit permitted him self to do.

"So Kaiba…" Yami began, "Why did you pick bowling of all things?"

Finally, Seto turned to face him. "It's something different and I know I'll have an advantage here."

"So you're admitting you need an advantage to beat me? That's not like you."

Growling at the taunt, Seto stood up and walked over to his own case, unzipped it and pulled out a twelve pound light blue ball with a fine mist of white swirled on it and of course there was a Blue Eyes White Dragon there also.

Yami rolled his eyes and took out his own ball.

Seto raised his eyebrow at the flame-designed ball. "Since when do you have your own ball? Don't tell me you've bowled before."

"No, but you gave me a week to prepare so I bought what I needed. Who knows? This may be something I could do more often."

Shrugging his shoulders, Seto removed a small remote and pressed a few buttons causing the lights to dim, fast beating music to start and black and neon lights to come on.

"What the hell?"

"It's Midnight bowling, makes it more fun and harder to concentrate."

"Ah, well let's begin."

Seto smirked. "Do you even know the rules?"

His opponent just huffed while shrugging off his jacket. "Like I told you, you gave me enough time to prepare. Unless you invented new rules so you could use your _advantage_ against me," he half turned to smirk teasingly at Seto, who growled in reply, "I should know."

"I don't need an advantage to beat you, and I will prove it. You start."

Out of the corner of his eye, Yami watched Seto, curious to see his rival's reaction to his outfit. He had chosen it with special care, alone in front of Yugi's mirror. Black boots, signaling, 'I'll kick ass tonight'. A dark leather collar snaking around his neck, taunting, 'Won't you have the wonderfully soft skin beneath?' A dark red, sleeveless shirt, alluringly whispering, 'I'm sexy as sin, come and rip me off...'. And of course, famous black leather trousers, growling, 'Look here, right here, a little lower... Now what are you waiting for?'

To his satisfaction Yami noticed Kaiba looking. Not openly of course, but subtly, over the edge of his computer, leaned back into the comfortable chair, arms and legs crossed, neon lights flickering and giving his dark clothes a strange unearthly glow. Hiding any reaction. But especially that lack of reaction made Yami sure his plan worked.

Message received.

He stepped onto the alley, contemplating for a moment. Sure, he had learned the rules, but he had never done this before. Well, he had two deliveries, so he could afford one going wrong. Weighing the ball in his hands, he stepped back a bit, swung his arm experimentally and bent down, letting the ball go. Tauntingly slowly it rolled towards the pins, hitting the outmost left one and making it fall down. Seto's loud laughter rang over the music.

"Looks like it'll be easier for me than I thought", he called out.

The King of Games smirked. It had only been a test after all, and he still had some surprises for the 'Dragon Lord', as his opponent liked to call himself. And in one of his assumptions about this sport he had been right – it was definitely offering nice positions and nice views. With an evil smirk he bent down again, picking up a ball deliberately slowly, so Seto would have a looong time to watch, then stretched again, aiming for the pins.

The ball was a lot faster this time, but Yami didn't watch it hitting its target. He turned his head, catching Seto looking at his ass. Perfect. A loud clatter made both their heads snap back to the pins. Except that there were no pins left. At least not standing. They were lying together in a heap at the end of the alley, waiting for the machine to pick them up again.

Seto stared, one of his eyebrows twitching. Yami gave a satisfied smile and walked away, not even looking at Seto. "Spare. Your turn," he stated, taking a seat in one of the orange chairs he tugged forward, closer to the alley.

Seto Kaiba got up, looking past Yami and at the newly risen pins. "You haven't won yet. That was merely luck."

He picked up a ball and gracefully took a step forward, rolling it at top speed, down the alley. He hit five pins.

A loud "Ohhh" made him look at Yami, who had his feet drawn up onto the chair, crossed Indian style, trying to keep his smile perfectly innocent.

"Hmmm, I see, Kaiba, you like it _fast_"

Despite the dim lights Yami could see Seto's eyes widen for the fraction of a second and he fought to keep his innocent manner. The other quickly dismissed his shock, taking the second ball. Yami decided to let his previous actions take effect, though, and let Seto roll his ball in peace, only watching his ass as he bent down. "Very nice ass indeed," Yami whispered, but of course Seto didn't catch it over the music.

This time Seto hit only three pins, if due to Yami's statement, he didn't know. Grumbling the young billionaire stepped back, making room for Yami. The former pharaoh made it a point to sway his hips a bit, as he walked up to the alley. He took his two turns to perfection his technique and position, giving Seto the best view possible. When he was done he had taken down seven pins.

"For you, Yami, really poor", Seto grinned as he came to stand next to Yami who wore a thoughtful expression again, looking at the pins that were just drawn up again.

Yami grinned again, "Wait and see, Kaiba, I'm just starting to enjoy this game." But as he turned to go back to his orange chair, he added suggestively, "This is my first time after all and I think I just need to get into it more _deeply_."

For a second Yami thought Kaiba was about to drop his ball. But the taller teenager straightened himself up again the next moment and played his turn as if nothing had happened. "You are a good actor," Yami mumbled to himself, "but I'll beat your performance this time."

It was seven pins for Seto as well, and it was obvious he was pissed about it. Yami walked up to him again, sighing dramatically, "Sitting down is no use with you, you're already done the second I make myself comfortable. I think I'll just stand here." He crossed his arms and looked at Seto.

"Stand wherever you want," Seto snarled, "It won't make you win to copy my moves."

The crimson-eyed boy laughed, calling after Seto who was walking back to the computer, "Who says I want to copy your moves? I like to play my own way, but I like to watch. It makes things _harder_."

Seto actually almost tripped and Yami had to stifle his laughter, turning back towards the pins. He waited until Kaiba had sat down to make his move, this time concentrating on the game, since he knew his rival would need no further encouragement to direct his gaze the right way.

This earned him a strike.

The neon lights danced on Seto's angry face as he strode forward towards the alley, grabbing a ball, and raising his hand – but Yami stopped him.

"Seto, why are your balls so big?"

Kaiba's mouth fell open, his ball dropping to the floor with a nasty sound.

"Ouch," Yami stated, his eyes never leaving Seto's.

"Mm..my..," Seto stammered, but quickly found his composure again. "They're a different size than yours, of course." Then his eyes widened, and he shook his head.

"They have a different weight, I mean. They're heavier."

"I see," Yami nodded, trying to stop his grin from escaping, then bent down to pick up Seto's ball, handing it to him, making sure their hands brushed in the process. He thought he heard a small gasp but couldn't be sure because of the music.

"You should be more careful with this one", he reprimanded the other playfully, then stepped back, waiting for Seto to recover and roll. Only two pins. He could almost hear the other curse mentally.

Deciding to show mercy for once Yami let Seto finish his turn without saying anything.

Though he made sure to stand behind Seto when he was done – and had hit a spare, by the way – bumping quite accidentally into him, when he turned.

"Oh, sorry," Yami said nonchalantly, while Kaiba was almost jumping backwards.

"Watch what you're doing", he growled, and Yami thought he saw a drop of sweat running down his neck.

"Are you _hot_, Kaiba?" he said, making sure to keep his voice low.

"What???" Seto's head whirled around.

"I just thought you could get yourself a drink or something if you're too hot."

"I can decide for myself when I want to have a drink, thank you very much," Kaiba hissed, once more walking away to get their points written down in the computer.

But Yami was already preparing his next move, which caused the first delivery to be poor indeed. Four pins. Together with his second try he got at least eight.

Meanwhile his opponent had recovered a bit, and smirked at him, saying, "Well, looks like beginner's luck is leaving you now"

Yami didn't even answer, instead went to his bag, going through it and producing a small box.

Smiling, he pulled out something long and thin, and stuck it into his mouth. Chocolate pocky. Seto was already delivering and got a strike, getting even more smug about it. The other didn't interfere though, he had his own plans.

"Your turn", Kaiba told him, turning towards him, when suddenly he found a half finished pocky and a box with more of it in there handed over to him, and Yami's voice right next to his ear, "Hold this."

He could only stare as Yami finished his turn, almost forgetting to be angry when Yami again made a strike.

"Thanks", the pharaoh said, taking the pocky away from him. "Want some too?"

Kaiba shook his head, picking up his ball with shaking hands.

Just as Yami started licking and sucking at his pocky in a very obvious way, curling his tongue around it, sucking at the tip, licking up and down the chocolate covered stick...

Kaiba's ball missed. No pins were hit.

"Damn it!" the billionaire shouted, "You are cheating!"

"What do you mean, Kaiba?" Yami frowned, suppressing a victorious laugh, "I was just hungry."

"You were distracting me!" the outraged Seto Kaiba hissed.

The other boy just shook his head, legs crossed, pocky in his hand. "I think you're getting way too excited over this. Besides, how can I be distracting you by eating pocky? And I offered you some."

Seto growled, "It's the way you're eating it!"

"Oh?" Yami frowned innocently. "And how is that Kaiba?" he asked even as he stuck another piece in his mouth and proceeded to lick the chocolate off in a very _suggestive _manner.

"Like that! Like your giving a…."

"A what Kaiba?" Yami tilled his head to the side, blinking cutely, trying to copy his hikari's innocent looks.

"Arg!" he screamed throwing his hands up in the air. "Forget it, it's your turn."

Inwardly smirking, he shrugged his shoulders, finished his pocky and grabbed his bowling ball. Standing there, he held the ball up to his chest, eyeing the alley in front of him, getting ready to make his next move when he heard a new song began to fill the building. Closing his eyes briefly, he let the fast paced beat flow through him. Opening his eyes once again, he let a rather evil looking smirk grace his face before he released the ball.

Nine pins fell.

Waiting for his ball to return, he began to swing his hips to the rhythm of the music. Letting his body flow in various sensual movements, not once looking at the blue-eyed teen. Hearing the flame colored ball return, he stopped his movements and walked up to the alley. He let the ball go, not really caring what happened since he already knew he was in the lead. Besides, he had more important things to do.

_  
_Absentmindedly, he realized that he failed to knock anything down on his last roll and that Kaiba had positioned himself to take his turn. He stood a few feet behind the tall CEO and began to submerse himself back into the fast erotic beat that bounced off the concrete walls.

_--There's no escape  
I can't hide  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it—_

Hips began to sway and roll, hands trailed down his body as if they weren't apart of him, but rather that of a lover's. Caressing, touching, lingering over his body. His mind was lost as he let his body take over, following age-old moves.

Seto watched as his ball knocked all the pins down and turned to gloat, when he saw something that stunned him.

There, in front of him, was the spirit of the puzzle dancing erotically, seemingly in his own world. Crimson eyes were closed in bliss, while his lithe, toned body moved seductively on its own accord. His breath hitched in his throat as his mouth hung open at the sight. Flashing lights and neon colors bounced off Yami, playing even more with Seto's mind and body.

_--Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now--_

Yami sensed Seto staring at him and inwardly smirked. Slowly, he opened his eyes to gaze into shocked and hungry sapphire. Making sure his body still moved in time with the beat, he stalked closer to the object of his hormones. Crimson orbs darkened as he looked up at Seto through half lidded eyes.

"So Seto," he purred just loud enough to be heard. "Do you dance?"

Seto opened his mouth to speak, then shook his head to clear the rather impure thoughts that were running rampant in his mind. "No," he sneered, finally taking back control.

But Yami was not detoured; he knew that Kaiba was taking his bait. Stepping closer, he left little space between them as he continued to dance. "Oh? That's a shame. You see if you watch long enough when people dance, you can get a glance at what that person is like in bed. How they would move, how they could take and give pleasure." Yami said keeping his voice low and honeyed.

_--Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now—_

Seto gulped as Yami spoke again. "Can you feel it, _Seto_? The beat, the rhythm, can you feel _me_?" Daringly, the crimson-eyed teen placed a hand on Kaiba's hip, making sure to brush his own hip against the taller body. "Pleasure can come in many forms, dancing is but one way."

"I…" Seto was at a loss for words for the first time in his life. His body was on autopilot as the sexy being in front of him purposely assaulted him. Suddenly, his eyes darkened and a feral growl emitted from the back of his throat.

_--I'm intoxicated now  
I think you'll love it now  
I think I'm ready now—_

Yami spotted the lust that filled Seto's eyes, and silently thanked whomever above that the song was almost over. He wasn't quite ready to end this little game of his, even if the CEO was beginning to lose control.

Stepping back as the last beat faded and another started, he smirked. "I guess it's my turn now?"

Another growl erupted from Kaiba's mouth as he tried once again to take back control of his body. A curt nod of his head was all he could do as Yami walked up to the ball return and made a grab for his bowling ball.

Yami made a dramatic sigh and looked at his fingers. "Damn, now my fingers are swollen."

Leaving the ball behind, he walked over to his book bag and searched for what he needed. Pulling out the small bottle of lotion, he turned back around as he squeezed a rather large amount in to the palm of his hand.

Seto raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What the hell are you doing?" he was slightly confused that the spirit of the puzzle would choose to use lotion, knowing that would make it harder to hold the ball.

Walking back to the ball return, Yami slightly rubbed the lotion on his fingers and turned a darkened gaze back to the curious teen as he placed the bottle on a chair. "Well, my fingers are swollen and that makes it hard to get into such _tight _holes. I need some lubrication to make it easier."

Squirming in his seat, Seto watched as Yami took one well greased middle finger and suggestively slid into one of the top holes, only to pull it back out again before sliding back in. He licked his lips as the crimson-eyed teen slid the next finger in, only to notice a darkened half lidded gaze was fixed on him through golden bangs.

"Damn that's _tight._" Yami groaned as he slid the final finger in, making Seto realize just how tight his pants had become from his sudden 'growth spurt'.

Deciding enough was enough, Seto got up from his seat and walked towards Yami keeping the smaller teens eyes locked on his. Seto bypassed him slightly so he could pick up the bottle of lotion.

Watching with interest, Yami turned with his fingers still in the ball, to see what the other was doing. His eyes widened a fraction as the CEO stepped up to him with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"I believe," Seto whispered close to Yami's ear. "That you have teased me enough and that I can make better use of this other than a bowling ball." He said as he held the bottle in front of Yami's face.

"Oh?" He tried desperately to keep his composer as Seto's warm breath still lingered on his ear and neck.

"Hmmhmm" Seto moved so he was face to face with the teasing spirit.

Yami's eyes lingered on the other's soft lips, making him gulp at how close they were, wanting so bad to taste what they had to offer. "Why don't you show me then?"

The former Pharaoh barely registered the wicked gleam in those sapphire eyes before a hungry, demanding mouth descended on his own.

Gasping at the sudden intrusion, Yami groaned when he felt Seto's tongue invade his mouth to explore the hot, moist cavern. Sliding his eyes closed, his body began to respond to the taller teen, leaning in, wanting to feel as much as he could of Seto's clothed body. Pulling his fingers out of the bowling ball, he grabbed a hold of the midnight blue shirt, fisting it into his hand.

Breaking the kiss, Seto made a trail along his jaw line, only to stop at his ear, taking the fleshy lobe into his mouth, sucking and nipping at the same time.

Wanting more contact, Yami began the mindless task of removing the Seto's shirt. Free of the burdensome fabric, he ran his tan hands over the sculptured chest, loving the feeling of coiled muscles beneath his fingers. He felt and heard Seto moan when his fingers pinched a dusky nipple.

Pulling off the tight dark red shirt and neck belt, Seto attacked the spirit's body again, making a wet trail down the bronzed chest. Fingers worked to remove poured on black leather pants, as Yami kicked off his boots.

Seto stepped back, raking his gaze over the other's body in all its glory, before he sank to his knees, taking the other's hardened member into his mouth.

With a lustful moan, Yami's hands fisted into chestnut locks, as their owner licked and nipped at the sensitive flesh. This was what he had been working for, the need and pleasure was almost too great as a skilled tongue weakened his body to a state of mush.

All too soon he released into that talented mouth as Seto greedily swallowed every last drop. His body gave out in its relaxed state making him sink to his knees in front of a smirking CEO.

"Fuck." Yami breathed out as he tried to gather his thoughts around his lust-clouded mind.

"I'm getting there."

Seto captured his lips again, letting him taste his essence, as he gathered the smaller teen up in his arms. Standing up, he carried him over to the alley they had previously bowled on and gently laid Yami down on the waxed wooden floor.

He watched through blood red irises, as Seto coated his fingers with lotion. Sapphire locked on his as he felt a finger probe his entrance. Sighing in bliss, he closed his eyes as another finger joined the other while hungry lips joined his in a heated, searing kiss. Snaking his hands into Seto's hair, he pulled him back a bit so he look into his face. "Just hurry up." He was too worked up to take the gentle preparation.

Nodding his head, Seto coated his length with lotion and positioned himself, before slowly sliding in. "You were right, it is _tight._"

Hissing from pain and pleasure, Yami willed his body to relax against the intrusion while Seto watched with concerned eyes. Smiling, he nodded his head signaling he was ready.

Leaning forward, Seto's lips claimed Yami's as he pulled out before thrusting back in. Twin moans filled the air, barely heard over the loud music as Seto continued the pleasing assault to his body. Wrapping his legs around the trim waist of his lover, he met each thrust perfectly, wanting nothing more than to be filled as much as possible.

"Harder. _Please._" He whimpered out. "I won't break."

"No, but I'm sure going to try my hardest."

He pulled out till the head of his cock was the only thing left before slamming roughly back into the body beneath him, earning him a groan from the crimson-eyed teen. Reaching around, he grasped a hold of Yami's neglected length, timing each stroke with his thrusts.

A harsh scream echoed through out as his prostate was roughly assaulted over and over again, ending his delicious torment as he came in his lover's hand. With a growl, Seto' threw his head back as tight walls clenched around him, sending him over the edge.

Another song ended and for a moment the uneven pants of the two men on the floor could be heard echoing loudly in the alley. Gradually, Seto's arms gave out beneath him, and he slowly sank down to the floor next to Yami, with a soft, shaky moan.

There they lay as the new song began playing, staring up at the neon lights. Yami rolled to his side, staring at Seto in wonder, then he just let his head sink down again, still watching the other's contented face, while reaching out to twirl strands of his lover's cinnamon hair around his fingers.

After endless minutes lost somewhere in a blissful, post-orgasmic heaven, Seto stated, "We made a mess, didn't we?"

They both looked at each other, then down each other bodies and onto the floor, and finally back into their partner's eyes. Then both said simultaneously,

"I'm not cleaning."

* * *

'buzz'

DarkGameMaster: It's you again...

HerrderDrachen: You make it sound like it's a bad thing.

HerrderDrachen: Afraid of another challenge?

DarkGameMaster: Why should I be afraid of another victory?

HerrderDrachen: Who says you won last time?

DarkGameMaster: Technically I did.

HerrderDrachen: Technically? I think I need to show you my technique again...

DarkGameMaster: You need a rematch?

HerrderDrachen: I badly need a rematch.

DarkGameMaster: Oh so competitive...No, I really meant the game. I was ahead when we stopped.

HerrderDrachen: Doesn't matter, as we ended it on mutual agreement.

DarkGameMaster: Mutual? I seem to recall it was you who rudely stopped me on my turn by sticking your tongue down my throat.

HerrderDrachen: Didn't hear you complaining.

DarkGameMaster: Well, how do you complain with a tongue down your throat?

HerrderDrachen: You had plenty of time to complain afterwards.

DarkGameMaster: You have a point there. But I was distracted.

HerrderDrachen: You shouldn't have let yourself get distracted.

DarkGameMaster: You know, when I distracted you, you accused me of cheating.

HerrderDrachen: Aha, so you admit you tried to distract me!

DarkGameMaster: Well, you shouldn't have let yourself get distracted.

HerrderDrachen: Touché. But it sort of confirms we stopped the game on mutual agreement.

DarkGameMaster: I didn't say that.

HerrderDrachen: Come on, you have to admit it's pretty obvious you wanted this too, since you just admitted you tried to seduce me, and succeeded.

DarkGameMaster: Makes me a two-time winner, doesn't it?

HerrderDrachen: If I remember correctly it was me on top and me who made you come.

DarkGameMaster: That's something else altogether. And don't act as if you didn't come yourself. Besides, the mere act of giving in to your lust because of my seduction skills makes me the winner. I also got the prize in the end: I won you.

DarkGameMaster: What's wrong?

DarkGameMaster: Cat got your tongue?

DarkGameMaster: Having difficulty to accept the fact that I'm right?

DarkGameMaster: Earth to Kaiba! Come on, at least insult me. I hate talking to myself.

HerrderDrachen: Fuck you, you cheating little bitch. I was on top, I have the bigger balls, and so I'm the winner.

HerrderDrachen: And I won you too.

DarkGameMaster: I think both of us need a rematch.

HerrderDrachen: Need?

DarkGameMaster: Need badly.

HerrderDrachen: Then I challenge you to a new game. I'm going to introduce it to you Saturday evening. Come to the mansion at 8 pm. The game is called...

"What?" Yami mumbled, confused, staring at the computer screen, "I've never heard about that. On the other hand I've never heard about Bowling either...so..."

((Aibou?))

(Yes, Yami?)

((What is "SIMS"?))

* * *

Dragon: Thanks for reading and reviewing! We always love to hear what you all think! 


End file.
